It is common practice to use a concrete finishing tool having a finishing float for the purpose of providing a smooth finish to large slabs of freshly poured concrete. A typical large-sized float employed in concrete finishing may be 48 inches long by 8 inches wide by ¾ inches high. During use, it is desirable that such tools are provided with a device coupled to the float for adjustably tilting a work face of the float from a remote end of a handle connected to the float adjusting device. Such an adjustment facilitates forward pushing and backward pulling of the float as it moves over the wet soft concrete surface. Long reach floats are often provided with sectionalized handles made up of several extension pieces which are removably interconnected to each other and to the float adjusting device. These long reach handles are necessary as it is undesirable to walk over an unset concrete surface since to do so would disturb the natural setting and separation processes associated with concrete curing. A concrete finishing tool may be provided with several such handle sections, each of which may typically measure 4 feet in length and 1¾ inches in outer diameter.
After a concrete finishing operation, each of the handle sections is disassembled from the float tilting device coupled to the float. This collection of variously sized components is then typically carried by more than one laborer and stored piecemeal such as in the back of a truck or trailer. Unfortunately, it is possible that this type of storage can lead to loss or damage of individual finishing tool components which may come into contact with each other or different equipment while stored and transported. When it is desired to again use the concrete finishing tool, personnel must retrieve and carry the loosely distributed components to the work site. As a result, breakdown and reassembly of the concrete finishing tool components can be retarded or impaired, and thereby negatively affect the overall efficiency at the concrete finishing site.